Play
by DreamyLoner
Summary: Sometimes, he does consider himself too old for games. But then again, his infatuation is ceaseless, in particular when it comes to dealing with this young curious nation. "I can't figure out whom you're jealous of." Yao scoffs. "Me or Ivan?" America x China (AmeChu). Hinted RusAmeChu. WARNING: dark fic, hardcore, SM, abusive relationships.
Sometimes, he does consider himself too old for games.

But then again, his infatuation is ceaseless, in particular when it comes to dealing with this young curious nation.

The touch of his fingertips set every inch of his skin ablaze. Every bite came with a taste of iron. Alfred is skilful in his play. _For someone his age_ , Yao reckons.

The night had been peaceful before Alfred's arrival. Yao finished his last cup of tea and was ready for bed. The door swung open while he was strolling upstairs. In stormed the American with dishevelled hair and hitched breathes. By the look of his flushed cheeks, he didn't even have to question what Alfred had in mind.

"Let's fuck."

"I thought that opium bastard has raised you better than this. Barging into someone's household requesting something so indecent in the middle of the night."

"Damn it, do you have another guest with you or what?"

"I don't, unfortunately." Yao smirked, continuing his walk upstairs. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him, nearly crushing his ribs. He gritted his teeth and wiggled out of the grip.

"What's wrong with you?"

When he got no response but a tighter squeeze from the younger nation, he simply sighed, "Oh well, guess someone's pissed tonight aru."

"I'm not going, Yao, just so you know. I won't leave until I'm satisfied tonight."

"Ivan again?"

"Cut the crap." He shoved the Asian forward. Yao almost tripped on the step.

"You and your selfish, inconsiderate acts, America. You better restrain yourself more."

"And if I don't wanna?"

Yao heaved a sigh again, staring at the open front door. "Can you at least go and close the door, Al? He lives next door, in case you don't remember. I don't want a war tonight."

The door was slammed shut in a flash. Sometimes, just sometimes, Yao has to admire the incredible speed Alfred possesses. He cocked his brows as the blond returned to his side, arms around his body forcibly.

"You two have been clinging to each other too much recently," he croaked in a low, hoarse voice. The younger one could be quite intimidating when provoked. But strangely, he only reveals his tantrum either in front of him or Ivan.

"Jealous much?" Yao laughed, feeling the crushing impact of Alfred's arms again.

"I would've shoved that gun down his throat if I could. At this instant though, I very much wanna rip open your chest and tear your heart out, Yao." Alfred snickered, finally glancing up to meet those widened amber orbs.

"You're probably exhausted, America," Yao reassured and attempted to slide out of the blonde's grip. "Go to sleep."

"I am not."

"I can't figure out whom you're jealous of," Yao scoffed. "Me or Ivan?"

"Both."

"Ah, that makes more sense now. Why don't you call Ivan now? He might be able to justify a couple of things for you."

"No need to involve him. Tonight, it's down to you and me, China."

"Interesting." Yao grinned widely and ruffled the other one's hair. And they stumbled their way into his bedroom.

"You're exceptionally desperate tonight aru."

"Because I'm angry," Alfred admitted bluntly.

"Ah…another thing I keep forgetting- you're quite explicit when it comes to be." Yao sneered, leaning back on his mattress as the other one worked roughly to rid him of his robe. "So you're venting your anger on me?"

Alfred smirked. Chucking away his bomber jacket and garments, he pinned down the older nation and latched his mouth onto his shoulder. Yao clenched his teeth as a piece of flesh disconnected with his pale skin. "Hey…" The blond smiled, insatiable greed glistening in his sky-blue eyes as he gobbled up the delicious bounty. "Always tastes so awesome. Your blood."

"You should at least ask before you attack." Yao grunted, propping himself up in his elbows. He watched the crimson liquid gush out of his slit, trickling down his arm and onto the sheet.

"How's your economy, China?" Alfred sniggered as he leaned into his left ear, biting the earlobe harshly until a trace of scarlet appeared.

"Funny you ask that. Aren't you still on with your tricks?" Yao groaned as the blond crushed him against the bed frame.

"I'd like to see you fall. And then watch what Ivan would do to comfort you."

"You think he'll spare you if you do that to me?" Yao chuckled. A lump slowly formed as his head was thrust onto the wall twice. Hard.

"I dunno. Why don't we find out?"

Yao slumped into the mattress, hair sprawling all over his shoulder. Alfred's teeth glided lustfully across his bare chest, his tongue twirling and delving into every sensitive patch of his skin. With one bite, the blond tore out another chunk of flesh and swallowed it. Sweet. Aromatic. Complex. That's what the ancient country tastes like. In contrast to Ivan's bitterness and spice.

"Am-America…"

He took pride in making the elder moan. He clasped the dripping shaft in glee, rubbing his thumb against Yao's dragon. He placed kisses every corner he could explore, eventually settling his tongue on those erect nipples. A rough nimble was enough to elicit a long-lasting groan from the elder's mouth. He bent forwards, sealing their lips together with an breathless kiss. His tongue slapping against his gum. Prodding his throat. Yao gagged and coughed. Alfred licked those wounds all over, vowing to make them sting as much as possible. Yao took the pain pretty skilfully, as he usually does. His nails dug deep into the sheet. He moaned.

"I wanna try something, Yao."

"Go on." The ancient country didn't even hesitate. He glanced into Alfred's eyes, a luscious smile crawling over his face. "Impress me, Al. I'd very much love to see what kind of plays you can pull, counter to the normal game between us."

Alfred laughed. He took off his fogged glasses and put them on the nightstand. He spread the elder's legs swiftly, wrapping them around both sides of his thighs.

"Oh…you want to do it raw and without preparation?" Yao cocked his brows, clearly amused but not sufficiently amused.

Alfred tilted his head to one side with a grin of shameless anticipation and wonton desires. He grasped those buttocks callously, spread those cheeks wide and positioned himself at the puckered hole. He glimpsed Yao's condescending smile once more before shoving his length in. Raw. And forceful. A moan leaked out from the elder. Warm, ruby liquid spilled out from the violated entrance and dribbled down those white soft thighs. Alfred bit his lips in pleasure and thrust all the way in, ignoring the other's incessant groans and blood. In and out he thrust, picking up an erratic and unbearable pace. Yao gripped the rims of the bed and tossed his head back. He hasn't enjoyed something this excruciating in a while. The agony shot up his spine, sending throbbing pain all over his body. His wounds kept bleeding. Alfred kept tainting them with his saliva and carving them with his blood-stained teeth. He moaned out loud when his prostate was struck. Smashed. Nearly torn. Blood sputtered out of his mouth when Alfred tore a vein off his shoulder.

"Ermm…delicious," the blond murmured as he licked his lip.

"Really, then you should taste more," Yao teased, ignoring the hideous sight of his bleeding gum.

"I'm still hungry though."

"Even that monstrous number of hamburgers you devour every day isn't enough for you?

"Never enough." Alfred bent down to kiss those tempting lips. He bit hard, revelling in the arousing taste of iron. He rammed harder into the smaller body, attacking that particular spot repeatedly until moans of his name were the only things that filled his ears.

"Hey, Yao."

"What…ahhh…" Yao groaned, digging his nails into Alfred's back.

"There's another thing I wanna try. For quite a while."

"Shì?"

"Can I kill you?"

Yao widened his eyes but no shock ever came on his face. He burst into laughter and stared at the younger nation.

"Well? Can I?" Those eyes glittered, imbued with much determination and pure lust.

"Now I know why you came to me instead of Ivan." Yao simply giggled. Alfred didn't take the time to wait. He was close to his peak. So was Yao. He kept pounding hard into the Asian. His hands reached up to Yao's throat and gingerly he wrapped his fingers around that slender neck. The Asian looked utterly amused now. His eyes were shimmering, like flames. Alfred's frown deepened. His thumbs brushed across the elder's Adam's apple. A moan was what set him into serious motion. He tightened his grip gradually, with increasing strength. Yao arched his back with a cough and clawed the blonde's back.

"A-Al…"

He squeezed the neck hard, bumping more frantically in and out of the elder's body now. Yao's moans grew louder, accompanied by his choking noise. His eyes widened as Alfred secured his palms around his neck. SQUISH. Blood filed out of his thin lips. Stars embraced his vision. Yao's head thumped down on the pillow, his hands slowly leaving Alfred's back. His seeds spattered over his stomach. His eyes were wide open. Alfred moaned in his release. He didn't pull out until every drop of his load filled the elder's lifeless body to its brims. His hands remained around Yao's neck. He smiled, leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on those frozen lips.

"That was…fascinating, Yao," he whispered, hugging the body. "I love it. Do you?"

 **oOo**

The morning is a sheer nightmare. Yao rolls his eyes as he examines his bed. "Aiyah…what should I expect? You made a mess every time you came to visit aru."

"Don't be so mad, dude. I'll help later, okie?" Alfred laughs mirthfully. Snaking his arms around the other's waist, he leans in to kiss Yao's cheek.

"Urgh, this is so disgusting," Yao yelps, tossing the blood- and fluid-stained sheet away. "I need a bath real quick aru."

"I'll join you," the blond exclaims eagerly and tags along with the Asian into the bathroom.

Yao fills the tub with hot water and digs in. Alfred follows suit. He slouches against the tub as the elder relaxes in his embrace.

"Now that's better. So comforting aru."

"So snappy already in the morning? Seriously, dude, I wanna go back to sleep."

"Me? Snappy? Wow…have you any ideas what you were like last night? I thought someone just blew up all the McDonalds' in the world and stole all your coke."

Yao gasps as the blond burrows his head into his shoulder.

"Yea, sure, I'm sorry. I was…I don't know what got into me. I was kinda pissed, I guess."

" ** _Kinda pissed?_** You were hundred percent exasperated aru." Yao laughs, splashing water against the other's face. "You feeling much better now?"

"Yea…much better."

"Care to explain what happened?"

"Fine." Alfred pouts, finally succumbing to the other's probing questions. "Got into a heated argument with Arthur. He kicked me out of his house. Received a call that the election didn't go right. And then saw you hanging out with Ivan. I sound like an idiot, don't I?"

"Not really. I did enjoy it last night."

"I went overboard, right? Does it still hurt?"

Yao peeks at his limbs and those non-existent wounds. All the blood has long gone. He feels rejuvenated.

"Hey, Alfred…I don't mind you doing the same thing next time aru." Yao cranes his neck and stretches his arms. "It feels good aru."

"What? You mean the sex?"

"No…the choking part. My old body feels much more refreshed after regeneration every time. Maybe you can try breaking my bones next time. Or just chop off my head when we climax."

"China, are you a masochist?" Alfred gulps, watching as the other one wash his long silky hair. He feels silly asking the obvious question. The older nation, though, does look more gorgeous and shiny after his body regenerated.

"Huh?" Yao raises his brows. "Never considers that aru."

"Wait…you must be a masochist because Arthur said that…well…never mind."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"I don't think it's necessary to keep secrets among us aru."

"Do you always play this kind of stuff with other nations?" Alfred asks, blushing.

"If you're talking about now, no. Probably just you and Ivan. But Ivan has been quite self-restrained and disciplined lately. When I was younger, yes. And they all have different formats and likes. Yours is a bit…um…interesting aru. But it suits you."

"What? You mean…you've done this with others before? They just sort of killed you?"

"Not all of them aru! Rome was obsessed with gagging, bondage and orgy. Germania surprisingly went along with his fetish. They invited me to join them, together with Ms. Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt occasionally when we were still doing trades. As I remember, that opium bastard has a thing for weird drugs and aphrodisiac. He likes raw sex too. I still don't understand why pulling my hair turns him on. He's just bizarre. Kiku has a thing for knife plays. Once he carved out my heart and crumpled it. As for Ivan…well…I don't need to provide that information to you, do I? Thought you're already quite accustomed to his whips. By the way, part of the reasons why he likes whips is because of Mongolia. I bet he didn't tell you that."

"You're a masochist. Definitely." Alfred keeps nodding his head. "And a hardcore one at that."

"Geez, when you started hooking up with me and Ivan, I thought you should've known that we aren't normal. None of us is."

"I didn't realise I was part of the abnormalities though."

"England raised you."

"Yea, but-"

"It's only natural you're even worse than him."

"Hey! You said you enjoyed it!"

"I did…"

"Then let's do it again later." Alfred beams, snuggling against the other nation.

"You seriously want to leave Ivan out of this aru?"

"He'll kill me if he's here. I don't think he wants anyone other than himself to torture you."

"He'll still kill you if he finds out."

"But this is what the excitement is all about."

"Yea, right aru."


End file.
